comme des fils de la vierge
by ylg
Summary: recueil de courtes fics Tatsuki/Orihime. contient du gen, de l'amitié, du couple, quelques fixations sur les cheveux de 'Hime... 18ème vignette : si les noms sont prédestinés. 19e: des différentes formes d'intelligence. 20e: un nouvel uniforme ! 21e: disparition. 22e: des reproches. 23e: cauchemars 24e: maintenant et toujours. MàJ, 25e: une surprise. ::amitié et shōjo ai::
1. l'heure des partiels

à la recherche d'un titre poétique pour un recueil de petites fics Tatsuki/Orihime, essayant en théorie d'explorer le lien entre elle, et en pratique plus ou moins bourrées de fétichisme sur les cheveux d'Orihime...

"fils de la Vierge : fils de certaines araignées qui ne font pas de nid et que le vent emporte, par allusion poétique à des fils soyeux échappés du fuseau de la Vierge Marie."

C'est joli, non ?  
Cette référence m'embête quand même un peu, à cause de la confusion possible sur _fils_, pluriel de _fil _(thread, hílo, etc) et _fils_, enfant, surtout si on y associe une image chrétienne limite icône ;  
mais une fois que l'on sait qu'_Orihime_, c'est la Tisserande de la légende de Tanabata, entre fileuse et tisseuse est-ce qu'alors ça ne correspond pas étrangement bien ?

Bref, assez de blabla, _on with the fic!  
_(les premières vignettes sont relativement bof, mais ça devrait s'améliorer par la suite.)

* * *

Titre : facteur de distraction  
Auteur : ylg  
Base : Bleach  
Genre : hors-sujet  
Couple : Tatsuki / Orihime  
Rating : G / K  
Disclaimer : attendez que je fouille ses possessions en rapport avec cette fic... plusieurs brouillons, un croquis de ma voisine, un patron de QCM tout gribouillé, une brosse à cheveux… non, pas de Tatsuki ni d'Orihime ! tout est à m'sieur Kubo. Je ne me fais pas de sous avec ceci.

oOo

L'heure des partiels est venue. Les sujets tombent, amenant la satisfaction de ceux qui sont sûrs de connaître les chapitres concernés, la consternation chez ceux à qui les questions ne disent rien du tout, l'appréhension pour tous qui se demandent s'ils s'en tireront convenablement.

Quelques-uns uns, crayon et nez en l'air, fouillent leur mémoire, cherchent le souvenir d'un cours précis, réfléchissent dur. La plupart sont penchés sur leur copie, le dos cassé, le visage touchant presque la table, écrivant avec application ou grattant furieusement.

Là, Tatsuki fait partie de ceux qui nagent ; le menton dans la main, le stylo griffonnant sur sa feuille de brouillon, elle tâtonne à la recherche d'un détail crucial. Et malgré elle, lâche son essai des yeux pour jeter un œil à ses voisins.

Les cheveux d'Orihime lui tombent en rideau devant le visage quand elle se penche sur la table, s'y étalent même. De temps en temps, s'ils se font trop gênants, elle les rejette dans son dos.

Quand elle se redresse à demi, cherchant une réponse, les yeux dans le vague et la bouche entr'ouverte, Tatsuki a malgré elle une pensée pour Chizuru ; c'est peut-être hypocrite de sa part de la réprimander autant quand elle loue à haute voix la beauté d'Orihime, sous prétexte que la manière dont elle le fait est un manque de respect : ce qu'elle-même imagine en silence est certes plus discret, mais peut-être pas tellement plus noble…

Cependant rapidement, Orihime replonge dans son travail, un coin de langue tiré. Ses cheveux glissent le long de sa nuque, balaient son dos. Elle a un mouvement de l'épaule pour les renvoyer sur le côté et cela expose son cou, la ligne de sa mâchoire, la courbe de la joue.

Elle se penche encore plus et le bout de son nez frôle presque sa copie, une mèche tombe sur sa trousse. Ça semble lui être égal, son stylo court toujours sur le papier.

Puis elle se redresse à nouveau, et son regard croise celui de Tatsuki, l'espace d'un instant. Orihime lui adresse un de ses merveilleux sourires d'encouragement.

C'est là que Tatsuki se reprend ; qu'est-ce qu'elle fait, à rêvasser ? elle est censée plancher sur son devoir, pas contempler son amie avec des yeux de merlan frit !

Malgré tout, en se remettant à travailler, Tatsuki ne peut s'empêcher de se dire qu'elle a de la chance, finalement. D'où elle est, elle voit le profil d'Orihime, cette mèche qui tombe devant son oreille malgré la barrette fétiche, sa main qui écrit, même son visage de trois-quarts par moments.

Mais Chizuru ou Asano, de l'autre côté de la salle, doivent se contenter des cheveux qui cascadent sur son épaule et son bras d'appui, voilant ses traits. Ichigo, lui, est sans doute trop loin derrière pour voir quoi que ce soit. A la limite, Chizuru peut tenter de jeter un œil à sa poitrine, presque entièrement dissimulée par les épaules voûtées, mais pour ça, il faudrait qu'elle se retourne, au moins à demi…

Elle imagine d'ici les commentaires après l'épreuve :

« Mais, ça a été dur, impossible de me concentrer ; Hime, tu es ce qu'on appelle un élément de distraction ! Mais tu es tellement mignonne que je te pardonne. »


	2. la chute des feuilles

Titre : la chute des feuilles  
Auteur : ylg  
Base : Bleach  
Couple : début de Tatsuki / Orihime  
Genre : drama  
Rating : PG / K+  
Timeline : quelques années avant, au collège  
Disclaimer : j'ai obtenu ma ceinture jaune de judō il y a une dizaine d'années, ça ne compte pas ? ah non, Tatsuki est karateka, pas judōka ; tant pis ! donc, tout appartient à m'sieur Kubo.

oOo

Elle n'avait jamais frappé personne, avant. Enfin, pas en dehors des combats bien organisés au dōjō. ­Elle est quelqu'un de très calme, d'habitude, et les années d'entraînement aux arts martiaux font qu'elle se contrôle très bien. En temps normal. (en tout cas, c'est ce qu'elle pense…)

Comment dire, elle a pété un câble ? et le premier jour de collège, en plus. Si avec ça, elle ne se fait pas expulser, elle aura de la chance. Mais enfin, ce que ces filles ont fait, elles aussi, ça n'était pas de la violence gratuite, d'abord ?

Cette fille, Inoue, gentille et souriante et si jolie…

Tatsuki revoit les mèches châtain sur le carrelage des toilettes. Quelques heures avant, c'était une chevelure magnifique, longue, très longue, flottant sur les épaules de la fillette. Châtain tirant sur le roux, des milliers de nuances qui accrochaient la lumière. Elle était d'une si jolie couleur, chaude et lumineuse, elle rappelait un peu les feuilles d'automne…

Elle aurait bien dû se dire que c'était un mauvais présage, que quelque chose de si beau la fasse penser à la saison des ruptures et des chagrins d'amour. Mais c'était le printemps, elles venaient d'entrer au collège, c'était le temps du renouveau, pas de la destruction. Pensait-elle.

Ensuite, il y avait eu les sanglots étouffés derrière la porte verrouillée, la recherche de ciseaux bien coupants pour finir le travail.

Couper d'aussi beaux cheveux, c'était un crime, pour Tatsuki. Mais elle ne pouvait rien y changer…

Tout ce qu'elle pouvait encore faire, c'était s'assurer que ça ne se reproduirait jamais. Les coupables devaient payer. Et apprendre leur leçon.

Et elles l'avaient apprise, oui. Tatsuki s'était défoulée sur elles, tapé jusqu'à ne plus penser aux larmes d'Inoue. Frappé au point que ces filles de dernière année n'oseraient même pas la dénoncer –qu'une bande entière se soit fait rectifier le portrait par une gamine à peine sortie de d'école primaire, ç'aurait été la honte pour elles si ça s'était su !

…Mais à ce moment, Tatsuki n'était sûre de rien. Ces filles avaient mutilé Inoue, elle les avait tabassées. Et c'était tout. Ne lui restait comme certitude que cette mèche de cheveux ramassée sur le carrelage, qui avait l'air désespérément morte, et la question brûlante de savoir si un jour, le joli sourire d'Inoue refleurirait.


	3. ce qui reste

Titre : Ce qui reste  
Auteur : ylg  
Base : Bleach  
Genre : fétichisme, pour de bon.  
Couple : Tatsuki / Orihime  
Rating : G / K  
Disclaimer : j'ai de longs cheveux châtains, mais pas de la jolie couleur tirant sur le roux d'Orihime.

(D'après moi celle-ci est plutôt bof ; vous feriez mieux de passer directement à la suivante. Je l'insère là pour des raisons de chronologie, mais elle n'apporte pas grand-chose.)

oOo

Les cheveux coupés n'ont plus grand chose de leur attrait premier. Difficile, en regardant la mince mèche dans sa main, de croire qu'il y a peu de temps, ils faisaient partie d'une chevelure luxuriante et vivante. Ce ne sont plus qu'un petit tas de fils morts ; ils ont encore une couleur qu'on peut qualifier de jolie, mais ça doit être tout. La lumière qui y jouait, le mouvement dû au vent ou au corps d'Inoue, il n'en reste rien.

Pourtant, Tatsuki ne peut se résigner à les jeter. Elle ne s'explique pas bien pourquoi, mais elle ne peut simplement pas.

A la place, un peu maladroitement, elle sépare la mèche en trois parties qu'elle fait les plus égales possible, et tente de la tresser. Elle s'y applique, très soigneusement, mais sans grand résultat. Malgré ses efforts, la tresse apparaît tordue, les trois mèches faisant saillie l'une par rapport à l'autre au lieu de bien s'imbriquer.

Manque d'entraînement, sans doute, mais qu'est-ce que c'est rageant ! et puis, elle a tendance à se défaire toute seule, sans rien pour la tenir.

Tatsuki abandonne là son travail, n'osant plus le regarder.

Elle sort marcher un peu, au hasard des rues, le tout étant de marcher vite, et en évitant les lieux chargés de souvenir ou d'émotion. S'aérer la tête, ne plus penser aux événements de la journée. Oublier le massacre des cheveux d'Inoue.

Quand elle rentre, elle se sent encore gênée du regard qu'a posé sur elle la vendeuse de la boutique où elle s'est arrêtée un peu par hasard. Ben oui, un garçon manqué aux cheveux très, très courts dans un magasin de colifichets pour fillettes, ça détonne. Mais quoi, il fallait bien qu'elle se procure de quoi faire tenir la tresse, non ?

Elle noue les rubans qu'elle a choisis noirs –le blanc, couleur du deuil, serait allé moins bien aux tons chauds des cheveux d'Inoue. Elle s'applique à faire des nœuds comme ceux que portent ses camarades de classe, se prenant à regretter d'avoir si peu joué à la poupée étant petite.

Et elle se met en colère contre elle-même en se disant enfin que tout ce qu'elle a fait était franchement ridicule.

À quoi pourra bien lui servir de garder une mèche des cheveux coupés d'Inoue ?

À se rappeler le jour où la pauvre a tant pleuré ? se souvenir qu'on lui a fait tant de mal et qu'elle-même n'a rien pu faire pour l'empêcher ?

Ça oui, la vendeuse pouvait se moquer d'elle intérieurement…

Ce ne sont même plus « ses » cheveux, une fois coupés… juste une sorte de cadavre.

Rageusement, elle cache la petite tresse et ses nœud-nœuds tout au fond d'un tiroir, espérant oublier pour de bon tout ce qui est allé de travers ce jour-là, ce fichu jour de rentrée des classes, espérant qu'Inoue puisse s'en remettre aussi, repartir à zéro sans trop de regrets ?

À ce moment-là, elle se jure solennellement de tout faire pour que ça n'arrive plus. Quoiqu'il lui en coûte, elle la protègera.

Et pour évacuer son trop-plein de colère et de frustration laissé par cette journée, elle s'entraîne avec ardeur, enchaînant les kata, faisant travailler son corps jusqu'à se vider l'esprit et ne plus penser qu'à son nouveau devoir.

oOo

(Les prochaines devraient être un peu plus consistantes, j'espère.)


	4. millimètre par millimètre

Titre : millimètre par millimètre  
Auteur : ylg  
Fandom : Bleach  
Couple : Tatsuki/Orihime  
Rating : PG / K+  
Disclaimer : les charmantes demoiselles (et les autres moins charmantes aussi, d'ailleurs), appartiennent toutes à Kubo Tite.

Timeline : de trois à deux ans avant le début de l'histoire.  
Sequel de "La chute des feuilles", à suivre juste après par une ficlet de plus.

écrite pour la communauté 7 liens, thème : "temps"

oOo

Le temps passe, passe, passe, depuis la rentrée. Celles qui étaient ensemble au primaire sont plus soudées que jamais, celles qui se sont trouvées seules dans une nouvelle classe ont fait connaissance avec les autres. Certaines ont même fait ami-ami avec des garçons. Tout le monde se connaît plus ou moins, les groupes de copines se définissent.

Mais Inoue reste toujours toute seule. Elle répond à peine quand on lui parle, ne parle jamais d'elle-même à quiconque. Tatsuki a bien essayé de la faire un peu réagir, mais elle reste toujours seule dans son coin.

Quand on dit d'Inoue qu'elle est trop bizarre, Tatsuki rétorque qu'elle est seulement timide. Quand certains se risquent à carrément en dire du mal, des choses auxquelles elle refuse même de repenser ensuite tellement ça peut la mettre en colère, elle répond vivement, et si ça ne suffit pas, elle frappe.

Tatsuki est toujours là pour la défendre, mais Inoue remercie à peine, toujours gênée, elle a l'air de vouloir s'excuser de lui causer des ennuis… et Tatsuki n'ose pas lui dire franchement qu'elle veut tout simplement être son amie. Elle voudrait bien lui parler, la forcer peut-être un peu à lui répondre, mais elle ne veut pas non plus la brusquer.

Elle se rappelle d'une fois où elle a tenté d'engager la conversation, de lui expliquer qu'elle trouvait ses cheveux beaux et qu'elle était désolée de ce qui était arrivée… mais Inoue s'est mise à pleurer, et Tatsuki n'a plus jamais abordé ce sujet. Ce n'est pas demain la veille qu'elle lui dira qu'elle garde une mèche de ses cheveux coupés bien cachée au fond d'un de ses tiroirs…

Tatsuki regarde les cheveux d'Inoue repousser lentement, millimètre par millimètre, s'assure que personne n'essaiera de les lui couper à nouveau. En même temps, elle regarde Inoue s'enfoncer dans le mutisme et elle essaie toujours de lui parler, sans beaucoup de succès, espérant qu'en faisant semblant de rien, elle pourra finir par la convaincre qu'elles peuvent être amies comme n'importe qui d'autre.

Elle prend soin d'elle comme elle peut, et se contente d'attendre, brûlant à l'intérieur.

Petit à petit, ses cheveux repoussent, mais Inoue continue à lui filer entre les doigts quand elle tente de la forcer à sortir de sa coquille. Le temps, imperceptiblement, file tout autant.

Le souvenir des grandes qui l'avaient agressée disparaît peu à peu. Mais pour laisser place à quoi ?


	5. et encore un peu plus loin

(sequel de la précédente)

Tatsuki n'en revenait pas : à force de laisser du temps à Inoue pour s'habituer à peu, elle a finalement beaucoup trop laissé traîner les choses. Comment, l'année scolaire touchait déjà presque à sa fin, et la fillette était toujours fermée comme une huître malgré tous ses efforts ?

Là, Tatsuki se prit à douter des vertus de la patience et de la douceur. Elle aurait dû la secouer, tiens, lui voler un peu dans les plumes, l'obliger à exister un peu ! ça lui semblait naturel, elle a dû au contraire se faire violence pour ne pas la brusquer, pensant qu'un dragon, ça a tous les droits d'être vif et brutal, mais qu'une princesse, c'est délicat.

Imbécile de Tatsuki, toi qui démolit les garçons d'égal à égal au dōjō, tu penses encore ça ? c'est bon pour toi mais pas pour les autres filles ? elle aurait envie de se ficher une claque.

Mais bon, c'est vrai qu'elle ne _pouvait pas _trop en demander à Inoue : elle ne l'a appris que bien plus tard lors de ce fichu printemps, des semaines après, que son grand frère, sa seule famille, était décédé. Et si elle avait bien compris, le lendemain même de « l'incident » dont personne ne reparle.

Avec ça, bien sûr qu'elle devait y aller en douceur. Mais comment exactement, elle n'en savait rien…

Enfin, elle avait laissé traîner les choses.

Les examens finaux lui donnèrent la claque dont elle avait besoin.

La discrète et silencieuse petite Inoue était en fait une grande bûcheuse et passa ses examens haut la main.

Ça ne plut pas du tout à d'autres moins douées. Ignorant le zèle que Tatsuki mettait à jouer les anges gardiens, une gang de mauvais élèves se mit en tête d'aller l'embêter, de lui tirer les cheveux qui lui arrivaient à peine aux épaules en lui lançant des mots méchants.

(Qu'il ne suffisait pas de jouer les lèche-bottes avec les profs pour pouvoir se teindre les cheveux, que c'était de toute façon interdit. Qu'en plus, ils étaient trop longs, elle avait intérêt à les attacher ou bien les recouper et plus vite que ça. Que franchement, elle était trop jeune pour porter un soutien rembourré, non mais quelle pétasse. Qu'après tout, les mochetés dans son genre, c'est vrai qu'elles n'avaient rien de mieux à faire que de se cloîtrer chez elles à étudier.)

Comme Tatsuki ne s'éloignait jamais beaucoup d'Inoue, tant pis pour les commérages, elle entendit tout. Et évidemment, vit rouge. Mais Inoue l'empêcha de frapper les autres élèves.

Elle ne méritait pas qu'on se batte pour elle, disait-elle…

Mais elle n'allait pas croire ce que ces crétins jaloux prétendaient, tout de même ! s'offusqua Tatsuki.

« Inoue, tu es jolie, tu as la chance d'être bonne élève, je sais que tu es quelqu'un de bien, ne les laisse pas dire du mal de toi comme ça !  
- Mais, mes parents n'ont jamais voulu de moi, et maintenant Grand-Frère est mort alors que j'étais fâchée avec lui… je ne suis pas quelqu'un de bien, non… » si faiblement que Tatsuki ne put tout saisir.

Ça ne l'empêcha pas de rétorquer, à brûle-pourpoint

« Mais moi, je veux être ton amie ! »

Ce qu'elle aurait dû dire, dès le début, il y a déjà des mois et des mois, et qui allez savoir pourquoi, avait refusé de sortir.

Inoue la regarda, stupéfaite. Et enfin, sourit. D'un sourire semblable à ceux du premier jour, ceux qu'elle avait offerts à tout le monde dans la classe avec ses mots de présentation farfelus et ses compliments naïfs et adorables à tout va.

Comme si Tatsuki avait prononcé un mot magique, comme si cette affreuse année scolaire n'avait pas compté du tout.

« Alors c'est pour ça que tu restais toujours avec moi ?  
- Ben… oui.  
- Je suis tellement contente ! Enraku et Neko-sama sont de bons amis, mais ils ne répondant pas beaucoup quand je leur parle… sauf la nuit bien sûr ! et avec Grand-Frère qui est parti… et je n'osais plus parler à personne dans la classe… »

Voilà, maintenant, elle aura quelqu'un à qui parler. Elle ne sera plus seule. D'ailleurs…

« Ça va bientôt être les vacances, tu vas faire quoi ?  
- Euh, he bien, comme d'habitude.  
- Tu ne fais… rien de spécial, tu ne pars pas ?  
- Ben… non.  
- Et si je t'invite, tu viendras chez moi ? »

Inoue la fixe, bouche entr'ouverte. Puis elle se met à sourire, de nouveau.

« Bien sûr ! »

Et voilà, voilà. Il suffisait de presque rien, en fin de compte, pour que quelque chose de nouveau commence, quelque chose qui deviendra bientôt aussi grand que son univers tout entier.

C'était bien cela : pour délivrer une princesse ensorcelée, il suffit de prononcer une formule magique. Tatsuki se considère maintenant _officiellement_ comme le chevalier servant d'Inoue… ou peut-être plutôt d'"Orihime" ?

oOo

(promis, dans les suivantes, fini le flash-back, elles auront "revieilli", ça devrait être un peu moins niaiseux... enfin, en théorie.)


	6. les fleurs dans ses cheveux

Titre : en attendant qu'elle revienne  
Auteur : ylg  
Base : Bleach  
Couple : Tatsuki / Orihime  
Genre : vaguement mignon  
Rating : G / K  
Timeline : sur terre, pendant l'arc Seireitei, et flash-back sur l'époque du collège  
Disclaimer : si je trouvais moyen de me faire des sous avec cette fic, je m'achèterais des barrettes d'Orihime moi aussi ! mais vous voyez, j'en ai pas…

oOo

Depuisque Tatsuki la connaît, Orihime porte toujours les mêmes barrettes. Depuis les tout premiers jours du collège, pas une seule fois elle n'en a changé, pas une seule fois elle ne les a oubliées. Elles font un peu partie d'elle. Il lui arrive parfois de modifier un peu sa coiffure, mais les barrettes sont toujours là.

Tatsuki en est un peu jalouse. Elle est heureuse, bien sûr, de savoir que quelque part, les beaux cheveux longs d'Orihime, qu'elle ne coupe jamais, ont quelque chose à voir avec elle-même. Mais il y a une petite touche égoïste au fond d'elle qui regrette de ne pas être la seule.

Elle a voulu, une fois, lui en offrir d'autres, qu'elle trouvait plus jolies, dont elle pensait qu'elles orneraient mieux la chevelure de son amie. Orihime l'a remerciée avec un grand sourire, puis lui a expliqué que les barrettes étaient un cadeau de son frère et qu'elle y tenait beaucoup. Tatsuki n'a pas insisté.

Aujourd'hui, pour la première fois depuis qu'elles se connaissent, Tatsuki passe les vacances d'été sans Orihime. C'est pas drôle, l'été et les vacances, sans Orihime pour y mettre de la joie et encore plus de soleil. Il y a des fleurs partout, mais aucune ne ressemble aux barrettes d'Orihime ; ces barrettes, il y a maintenant longtemps que Tatsuki les a acceptées comme partie intégrante d'Orihime, et elles aussi lui manquent, avec tout le reste.

Les festivals se succèdent, mais sans Orihime pour s'en réjouir et s'en émerveiller, ça ne sont que des gros tas de bruit et de lumière ennuyants.

Un jour, en passant devant un de ces nombreux étals de babioles soldées qui fleurissent l'été, Tatsuki tombe devant des bijoux fantaisie qui lui rappellent les fameuses barrettes. Une jolie fleur à six pétales, ressemblant un peu à une étoile… Tatsuki n'a qu'à fermer les yeux une seconde pour visualiser tous les détails du visage d'Orihime, et elle se dit que oui, ce motif est bien le même.

Elle ne pourra sans doute jamais convaincre Orihime de remplacer ses chères barrettes par de nouvelles, même en y mettant tout son cœur, mais elle peut toujours essayer des compléter. Cette fleur-là, elle pourra la porter en médaillon ou sur un bracelet, elle ornera sa peau comme les barrettes du frère ornent ses cheveux.

Tant pis si elle passe après le grand frère, si elle reste dans son ombre ; ça sera bien suffisant. Peut-être même que ça fera plaisir à Orihime, que Tatsuki respecte autant le souvenir qu'il a laissé ?

Elle ne sait pas encore comment elle s'y prendra pour lui offrir, si elle cherchera une occasion spéciale à marquer, ou si dès son retour, elle le lui donnera, juste comme ça. Mais elle sait qu'elle veut le faire.

Le marchand regarde peut-être d'un drôle d'air le garçon manqué qui choisit résolument une fleurette en toc dans son étal, mais ne fait aucun commentaire.

Rentrée chez elle, Tatsuki sort le bijou de son sachet en papier kraft et l'examine de près. Elle a un peu de mal à croire qu'elle l'a fait, mais le résultat est là. On dirait vraiment, vraiment, une barrette d'Orihime, et elle le serre dans son poing en bénissant son coup de tête, contente finalement de l'avoir entre les mains.

Elle attend toujours fébrilement le retour de son amie, mais elle a de quoi essayer de tromper son impatience, désormais.


	7. feuilles volant au vent d'automne

Titre : comme des feuilles volant au vent  
Auteur : ylg  
Fandom : Bleach  
Couple : Orihime x Tatsuki  
Rating : G / K  
Disclaimer : tout est à Kubo Tite, sauf les feuilles qui sont à l'automne

Timeline : durant l'arc des Arrancar, mais sans spoil lourd.

écrite pour la commnauté 7 liens, thème : "feuilles d'automne"

oOo

Il y en a beaucoup qui détestent retourner en cours après les vacances d'été. Ça se comprend facilement. Tatsuki, elle, était heureuse de revenir au lycée, cette année-là.

Orihime était enfin rentrée. Elle avait un peu changé pendant ce temps irréel où elle était loin d'elle. D'ailleurs, Ichigo aussi. Et encore d'autres…  
Drôle comme un été peut faire mûrir les gens.

Le temps qu'elle les rattrape sur ce chemin, les feuilles des arbres avaient commencé à roussir, passant du vert à la couleur faite de doré, de rouge, d'orange, de brun chaud, la couleur des cheveux d'Orihime.

Elles ont eu le temps de voir les dernières lucioles de l'année sur la rivière, scintillant dans l'ombre comme les étoiles cachées ce soir-là par des nuages lourds.

Le temps se faisait lourd, et l'air se rafraîchissait. Elle n'eut même pas l'envie de pinailler avec Chizuru qui regrettait tant le retour des uniformes d'hiver, à ses dires tellement moins seyants sur Hime et la nouvelle…  
Avec le vent, les nuages, la pluie, passèrent les semaines, puis les mois.

Orihime, Ichigo, Sado, Ishida… semblaient de plus en plus anxieux, sans qu'elle puisse rien leur dire.  
Pour la première fois, elle rejoignit les rangs de ceux qui pensent que l'automne est une saison déprimante.

Jusqu'à ce que les feuilles, enfin, tombent. Jusqu'à ce que les feuilles dansent dans le vent. Et avec elles, Orihime.  
Rien ne pourrait résister à la joie de vivre d'Orihime.  
Le jour où Orihime envoya promener tous leurs soucis pour danser dans les feuilles d'automne, cheveux dans le vent, harmonie des couleurs et des mouvements, tout ce qui leur pesait dessus depuis la rentrée s'envola.

Un regard, un sourire, un pas de danse, un éclat de rire. Orihime, non plus une princesse mais une fée, remettait leur monde dans ce qu'il n'aurait jamais dû cesser d'être.

Avec elle, les feuilles d'automne n'étaient plus mortes et les démons d'outre-monde n'étaient plus si menaçants. Les feuilles tombaient avec la promesse d'un renouveau, continuaient à danser en attendant la saison prochaine, et le temps qui leur restait devenait promesse et non plus sursis.

Une feuille volante vint se prendre dans ses cheveux. Elle l'en retira et l'écrasa dans son poing fermé, confiante : tout se finirait bien. Avec Orihime à ses côtés, tout irait toujours bien.


	8. jalouse ? de qui ?

Titre : tant qu'à faire…  
Auteur : ylg  
Fandom : Bleach  
Couple : Tatsuki/Orihime  
Rating : PG / K+  
Disclaimer : toutes ces charmantes demoiselles appartiennent à m'sieur Kubo

écrite pour la communauté 7 liens, thème : "jalousie"

oOo

L'heure de la pause-déjeuner, Orihime l'attendait toujours avec impatience, même quand elle était de service. Elle mettait autant d'ardeur à s'occuper de la salle de classe qu'à sa cuisine.  
Ça laissait un peu de temps à Michiru pour asticoter Tatsuki, sans même s'en apercevoir peut-être, sous le regard indulgent de Ryō. Pour des affaires de cœur bien sûr, les jeunes filles ne savaient donc parler que de cela ?

« Orihime a l'air de beaucoup aimer Kurosaki, hein ?  
- Ouais…  
- C'est dommage pour elle, mais il vaudrait mieux qu'il préfère Kuchiki, pourtant.  
- Tu trouves ?  
- Ben… »

Oui, se disait Michiru. C'est ce qu'elle pensait. Bien sûr, ça n'était pas à elle de décider du cœur des autres, mais ça serait mieux pour tout le monde, non ?

Et Mahana d'en rajouter :  
« Tu n'es pas… jalouse qu'elle l'aime ? »

La question qui fait mal, petite Tatsuki, même si tu t'y attendais, n'est-ce pas ? ça devait bien tomber un jour ou l'autre, mais…

« Non.  
- Non ?  
- Ichigo est quelqu'un de bien. Je le connais depuis l'enfance, c'est un bon copain. Elle serait bien, avec lui.  
- Mais, toi aussi, tu l'aimes, non ? »

Aimer qui, Ichigo ou Orihime ? poser la question serait s'accuser. Même en ayant l'air de prendre ça à la plaisanterie. Avec Chizuru si proche, ça ne tomberait pas dans l'oreille d'une sourde et elle ne s'en sortirait plus !

« Peut-être… »

Ce dont elle était sûre, c'est que malgré tout, elle n'était pas jalouse d'Ichigo, ça non. D'accord, ça faisait mal de se dire qu'Orihime ne l'aimait sans doute pas comme elle l'aurait souhaité, mais elle n'y pouvait rien.  
Elle avait tourné et retourné le problème, et était arrivée à la conclusion que si Orihime devait finir avec un garçon, autant que ça soit quelqu'un qu'elle-même appréciait et considérait comme un frère.

Ichigo était un bon parti pour Orihime, oui, pas comme certains autres garçons dans cette classe ou même dans le reste du lycée. (Et entre gens bizarres, ils avaient des chances de s'entendre.)  
Elle ne lui en voudrait certainement pas, au contraire.

Franchement, autant jalouser Michiru avec qui Orihime échangeait des trucs d'arts plastiques farfelus ! ou Ishida du club de couture. Celui-là, elle s'en fichait, il n'avait aucune chance de lui voler Orihime. Et qui sait, si ça se trouve il n'avait aucune raison de s'intéresser à une fille, surtout avec de gros lolos, en plus !  
(Tatsuki, ma fille, tu es médisante. C'est mal.)

Non, à tout prendre, là où elle se tordait de jalousie, c'est quand elle voyait Chizuru oser tripoter Orihime là où elle-même, avec son statut de meilleure amie, ne pourrait jamais même essayer, se dire qu'elle était peut-être trop proche d'elle pour se permettre ce genre de geste sans risquer de la perdre pour de bon.

oOo

je suis désolée, encore du sens unique... mais Orihime a l'air de vraiment aimer Ichigo, et au début de la série, Tatsuki l'encourage même à le draguer (hélas ! hélas ! que n'essaye-t-elle pas de la garder pour elle !) comme si elle pensait le combat perdu d'avance.  
...mais par la suite, je vais essayer de donner dans des tons plus joyeux. Je n'peux quand même pas laisser ma Tatsu-chan préférée se morfondre toute seule dans son coin, n'est-ce pas ?


	9. une visite à Grand Frère

Titre : une visite à Grand-Frère  
Auteur : ylg  
Fandom : Bleach  
Personnages/Couple : Orihime, Tatsuki  
Rating : G / K  
Disclaimer : toujours à m'sieur Kubo.

écrite pour la communauté 7 liens, thème : "au revoir"

oOo

« Tatsuki-chan, ne, je sais bien que la dernière fois il s'est passé des trucs bizarres, mais, tu voudrais bien m'accompagner, dimanche prochain ?  
- Sûr, toujours. »

Orihime n'attendait que ça pour sauter de joie, s'exclamant que c'est toujours mieux d'être à plusieurs. Tatsuki a le bon sens de demander pour quoi exactement, connaissant son amie, on ne sait jamais dans quoi elle s'embarque. Elle la suivra partout, mais pas sans savoir où tout de même.

« He bien… je me suis dit qu'il faudrait aller dire bonjour à mon grand frère. Ça fait tellement longtemps, peut-être qu'il s'inquiète. Il faut que je lui dise que tout va bien et qu'il peut aller au ciel tranquille. »

Tatsuki n'est pas sûre de bien comprendre.

« Tu veux dire, aller sur sa tombe ?  
- He bien oui, lui dire bonjour, donner des nouvelles, faire un peu le ménage, une fois par an ce n'est pas assez, j'ai peur qu'il soit négligé. Ah, et il faudra peut-être lui amener un petit quelque chose pour lui faire plaisir…  
(ton sourire, se dit Tatsuki, c'est ce qu'il y a de mieux.)  
Tu vois, lui rendre visite. »

Elle avait bien compris. Orihime en parle comme s'il n'était pas au cimetière mais vivait dans le quartier voisin…

« Oui, mais…  
- Mais ?  
- Bien sûr que je veux bien t'accompagner, mais est-ce que ça ne devrait être pas aux membres de sa famille, de le faire ? »

Ça ne lui plaît pas de dire ça, pourvu qu'Orihime ne s'imagine pas qu'elle s'en fiche !  
Mais non, Orihime a une toute autre idée sur la question :

« He bien oui ! c'est bien pour ça que je te demande. »

Tatsuki met un moment à enregistrer cette information. Puis à essayer d'ignorer cette curieuse sensation de chaleur qui se répand sur son cœur. Et reprendre la conversation comme si de rien n'était. Elle n'est pas en train de rougir, n'est-ce pas ?

« Je veux dire, il ne me connaît pas moi.  
- Ben, je vous présenterai. Il serait temps, non ? »

oOo

d'accord, j'ai peut-être triché avec le thème ? ('m'en fiche, c'est moi la chef, c'est moi qui décide, na !) mais pour moi, Orihime est bien capable de transformer un adieu en rencontre


	10. la pluie qui fait pousser les fleurs

**Titre :** parce que la pluie fait pousser les fleurs  
**Auteur :** ylg  
**Fandom :** Bleach  
**Couple : **Tatsuki/Orihime  
**Rating **: PG / K+  
**Disclaimer :** les persos sont à Kubo Tite et la tempête à elle-même. Mais la grenadine, c'est bien de moi !

écrite pour 7 liens, thème : "tempête", aurait pu aussi participer au défi de l'été de shojo addict pour le thème "cyclone" (mais ç'eut un peu été de l'opportunisme terrible)

oOo

Ce jour-là, il pleuvait à verse. Des trombes d'eau s'abattaient sur Karakura, fouettées en plus par un vent violent. Ah, les joies de la saison des typhons…

« C'est parti pour bien tomber, aujourd'hui, hein ?  
- Oui… à la télé ils ont dit que ça se calmerait un peu en milieu de journée…  
- L'œil de la tempête ?  
- Oui, et que ça repartirait de plus belle ensuite.  
- Ça finira cette nuit ?  
- Ou demain.  
- Ahlala… quelle tuile ! »

Pas vraiment du goût de tout le monde, bien sûr. Asano, par exemple, se lamentait sur l'inesthétisme total des manteaux de pluie, véritables repoussoirs à filles, mais c'était ça ou finir trempé, et attraper la crève, ce qui réduirait d'autant ses chances. Kojima, lui, en était au contraire satisfait : les filles rencontrées sous un auvent de magasin, cherchant à s'abriter des averses, étaient toujours ravies de partager un coin de parapluie.  
Kurosaki fronçait les sourcils davantage encore qu'à l'accoutumée, apparemment fâché contre toute cette pluie.  
Et Inoue semblait s'en soucier comme d'une guigne, ignorant les pluies diluviennes, si ce n'est pour essayer de danser sous l'averse lors d'une pause. Ce dont Arisawa fit tout son possible pour l'en empêcher.

Avec toute cette pluie, les activités sportives étaient –osons le mot- à l'eau, les clubs tout autant. De nombreux élèves étaient d'une humeur massacrante, arrivant trempés en cours.

« Franchement, ils auraient pu fermer le lycée aujourd'hui !  
- Ouais… »

!-- page size: 21cm 29.7cm; margin: 2cm P margin-bottom: 0.21cm --

À la fin de la journée, le mauvais temps avait redoublé.

« Orihime, dis, tu vis toujours toute seule ?  
- Ben oui, pourquoi ?  
- Ça va aller, avec toute cette pluie ?  
- Oui, bien sûr !  
- Sûre ? ça m'embête de te savoir seule, par ce temps… si jamais il arrive un problème… »

Et voilà Inoue perdue dans ses pensées, bouche entr'ouverte, yeux pleins de nuages, rêvant sans nul doute à de grandes vagues, peut-être au Titanic, ou à la pluie qui sépare la Tisserande de son mari ?  
Tatsuki lui toucha le bras, sérieuse.

« Non, vraiment. Chez moi, c'est plus près d'ici. Allez, si jamais tu rentres chez toi, je vais me sentir obligée de te raccompagner. »

C'était fourbe, d'attaquer directement comme ça, Tatsuki le savait, mais il faut ce qu'il faut. Vraiment, elle ne voulait pas savoir Orihime seule dans une maison vide par cette tempête. Et s'il jamais il y avait un dégât chez elle, elle ne pourrait rien y faire en y étant, serait plus embêtée qu'autre chose ; et même en n'y étant pas, il serait toujours temps de s'en occuper en rentrant.

« Mais Tatsuki-chan, non, tu te ferais tremper comme une soupe et tu risquerais d'attraper un rhume terrible !  
- Ben… »

Ça eut l'air de marcher, au moins.

« Orihime, vraiment, je n'ai pas envie de te laisser seule face à ça. Et ma mère va m'engueuler, en plus. »

Ah oui, Mme Arisawa, un peu trop protectrice envers la meilleure amie de sa fille…

« Mon uniforme de rechange est chez moi…  
- On peut laver le tien ce soir si tu veux, il aura tout le temps de sécher dans la nuit. Je te prête un pyjama et des affaires de toilette ?  
- Bon, d'accord. »

Et le sourire d'Orihime fit comme un soleil devant les fenêtres où ruisselait à torrents l'eau du ciel.

Le temps qu'elles rentrent, évidemment, malgré le parapluie, les coupe-vent, elles étaient bonnes à essorer ; les beaux cheveux d'Orihime collaient à son visage, à ses épaules.

Mme Arisawa s'empressa de leur préparer un thé bien chaud pendant que les deux jeunes filles filaient à la salle de bain prendre une douche chaude, se sécher, se changer.

Elles le sirotèrent ensuite avec reconnaissance, blotties l'une contre l'autre sous le kotatsu, les mains enserrant soigneusement leurs tasses, pour en recueillir toute la chaleur.  
Les cheveux d'Orihime étaient juste un peu humides, méticuleusement démêlés, sentant le shampooing aux fruits. Quelque chose qui évoquait les beaux jours d'été, qui faisait oublier la pluie, le vent, le froid.

« Ne, Tatsuki-chan ?  
- Oui ?  
- Au prochain typhon, c'est toi qui viendra chez moi ?  
- Euh… »

Est-ce bien prudent, se demanda-t-elle ?  
…mais après tout, ça ne devait pas être pire chez Orihime que chez elle ; malgré toutes les réticences qu'elle pouvait avoir, elle devait bien reconnaître que ce qui l'inquiétait, ce n'était pas l'appartement d'Orihime en lui-même, juste le fait qu'elle y soit seule.

« Pourquoi pas ?  
- Oui ! »

Orihime prit le temps de boire une gorgée de thé avant d'échafauder des plans pour cette éventuelle prochaine fois :

« On pourra se raconter des histoires qui font peur, et je te ferai de la grenadine.  
- De la grenadine ? » demanda Tatsuki, interloquée, considérant la tasse de thé brûlant entre ses mains.

« Oui, deux centimètres de sirop, et le reste d'eau chaude comme pour le thé. Tu verras, il n'y a rien de tel pour se réchauffer ! »

Tatsuki marqua un temps de pause, essayant d'imaginer ça. Pendant ce temps, Orihime eut un court instant d'hésitation :  
« Euh, le thé de ta maman est très bon et c'est très bien pour se réchauffer aussi, et le chocolat chaud aussi ça serait bien, tu sais. Mais la grenadine en plus c'est sucré, ça a goût de fruit, on se croirait en été quand on en boit, et chaud c'est délicieux ! »

Tiens, exactement ce que Tatsuki se disait à propos de son amie elle-même.

« Oui… si tu le dis, pourquoi pas ? »

Le monde peut trembler sur ses bases, se noyer sous la pluie, la loufoquerie d'Orihime ne changerait pas pour autant. Et Tatsuki serait toujours prête à se laisser tenter, justement. Si le monde joue à mettre la mer dans le ciel, le ciel par terre, pourquoi ne pas essayer la grenadine chaude et toutes les douceurs qu'Orihime pourra lui proposer ?

oOo

ah-ha, vous avez vu, cette fois l'atmosphère se réchauffe un peu, non ?

...vous savez, laisser des commentaires, même juste pour dire que tel ou tel thème vous a déçu, ça n'est pas interdit, hein. Au contraire, j'aime beaucoup savoir ce que les gens pensent, surtout si ça peut m'aider à corriger ce que je fais. (et bien sûr, laisser un commentaire pour dire que tel ou tel thème vous a plu, ça fait toujours plaisir !)


	11. papillons nocturnes

**Titre : **papillons nocturnes  
**Auteur : **ylg  
**Fandom : **Bleach  
**Couple : **Tatsuki/Orihime  
**Rating : **PG / K+  
**Disclaimer :** les personnages appartiennent à Kubo Tite, et les émotions... hum, sans doute à beaucoup de monde !

écrite pour 7 liens, thème : "désir"

oOo

Ça faisait longtemps qu'elles n'avaient plus dormi ensemble. A l'époque du collège, elles allaient souvent dormir l'une chez l'autre ; plus souvent Orihime chez Tatsuki que l'inverse, c'est vrai, mais quand même. Parce que madame Arisawa insistait pour ne pas embêter la pauvre petite qui devait vivre toute seule, c'était bien d'être amie avec elle et d'être une sœur pour elle, mais qu'il ne fallait pas lui causer des soucis, au contraire. Enfin…  
Ça faisait longtemps que Tatsuki ne s'était pas retrouvée dans le lit d'Orihime. Chez elle, sa mère dépliait un futon. Chez Orihime, elle faisait un peu de place à ses côtés…

Ça l'inquiétait un peu… l'époque du collège était révolue, maintenant, elles n'étaient plus des petites filles…  
Elle se tenait sous les draps, trop raide, trop tendue, bien incapable de pouvoir s'endormir.  
Les cheveux d'Orihime étaient étalés sur l'oreiller, à côté. Dans le noir, elle n'en voyait plus la couleur, mais elle sentait toujours leur parfum, s'inquiétait de toucher leur douceur si elle bougeait.  
Pas que ça lui aurait déplu à elle, justement, de les toucher, mais elle s'inquiétait de ce qu'Orihime en penserait. Peut-être justement parce que ça lui plairait tant, à elle-même, elle en avait un peu peur.

« Tatsuki-chan ?  
- Hm ?  
- Ça va ?  
- Hm.  
- Tu n'arrives pas à dormir ?  
- Ben… j'ai un peu de mal, ces derniers temps… »

Orihime se redressa sur l'oreiller.

« J'en étais sûre ! ce sont ces championnats je parie, ils te rendent toute nerveuse !  
- Euh…  
- Si je te massais, tu serais peut-être plus détendue ?  
- Tu… tu crois ?  
- Mais oui ! »

Orihime était si convaincue, que Tatsuki se laissa faire. Même si l'idée de mains de son amie sur son corps l'affolait encore plus que ses cheveux près de son visage… elle obéit, enleva son tee-shirt.  
Aussitôt, le contact de l'air sur sa peau nue la gêna, la faisant douter du bien-fondé de cette idée : elle ne devrait pas faire ça, elle ne devrait pas…  
Mais tout de suite après, les mains tièdes d'Orihime se posèrent sur son dos, et Tatsuki oublia tout ce à quoi elle pensait juste avant.

Orihime n'était pas experte kiné, bien sûr, mais ses mains savaient caresser et chasser les tensions, comme par magie, par simple contact.  
Plusieurs minutes durant, ses mains se promenèrent sur la peau de Tatsuki. Sous ses doigts naissaient des papillons tièdes qui voletaient là où elle l'avait touchée et aussi là où elle ne la touchait pas encore.

Quand elle eut fini, quand elle fut sûre d'avoir tout bien soigné, sans avoir oublié le moindre centimètre-carré, quand Tatsuki renfila son tee-shirt, l'esprit embrouillé, Orihime sourit à son amie.

« Ça va aller maintenant ?  
- Oui. Oui, merci…  
- Bonne nuit, alors.  
- Bonne nuit… »

Orihime se pencha vers Tatsuki pour le bisou du soir, comme quand elles étaient plus jeunes. Et Tatsuki se laissa faire.  
Après tout, elle avait dû se monter la tête, ça n'avait pas tellement changé !

Et elle se recoucha rassérénée, certaine qu'elle pouvait maintenant s'endormir sans crainte, et que si dans la nuit, elle bougeait et touchait Orihime, he bien ça serait juste le hasard des rêves et ça ne gênerait absolument personne.  
Elle espéra même que ça arriverait effectivement.

oOo

...je fais ce que je peux, hein, pour l'ambiance...


	12. une livre d'anko

**Titre : **pour une livre d'anko  
**Auteur : **ylg  
**Fandom : **Bleach  
**Personnages/Couple : **Tatsuki et Orihime  
**Rating : **G / K  
**Disclaimer : **tout appartient à Kubo Tite. (même la pâte de haricots, et ça c'est pas juste ! j'en veux aussi !)

écrite pour 7 liens, thème : "livre"

oOo

Il y a un truc qui ne change jamais avec Orihime, quand elle fait ses courses. Systématiquement, elle prend une livre de pâte de haricots rouges sucrée. Qu'il côtoie dans son panier poireaux et beurre, pommes de terre et carottes, ou riz et chocolat, le demi-kilo d'anko est toujours là.  
Là où Ichigo vous dira sans doute qu'il ne veut pas savoir ce qu'elle compte faire avec, Tatsuki, elle, s'y intéresse au contraire de près. Les excentricités de son amie ne cessent de l'étonner.

!-- page size: 21cm 29.7cm; margin: 2cm P margin-bottom: 0.21cm --

À une époque, elle a bien tenté de lui faire admettre les bases d'une cuisine plus conventionnelle et de surveiller de près son panier de courses, mais elle a fini par y renoncer. C'était peine perdue. Impossible de faire entendre « raison » à Orihime, et puis de toute façon, qui le voudrait vraiment ? tout le monde, même Chizuru (et Tatsuki, bien malgré elle, grince un peu des dents à cette idée), est d'accord pour reconnaître qu'elle est mignonne ainsi.  
Orihime a sa propre raison et sa propre logique. Inutile de chercher à les comprendre, et il ne faudrait surtout pas chercher à les contrarier, ça serait trop dommage. Il suffit de l'accepter telle qu'elle est.

Et après, ce que justement peu de monde à part Arisawa Tatsuki, sait, c'est qu'aussi loufoque qu'elle paraisse au premier abord, la cuisine d'Orihime est absolument délicieuse.

oOo

et avec cette ficlet se termine mon challenge pour 7 liens... ce qui ne veut pas dire que je ne reviendrai pas plus tard avec d'autres petits bouts de fics Tatsu/Hime un jour, qui sait ?


	13. le chant de la pluie

Ah-ha, donc, ce recueil n'est pas encore mort !

**Titre : **le chant de la pluie  
**Auteur : **ylg  
**Fandom : **Bleach  
**Personnages/Couple : **Orihime, Tatsuki  
**Rating : **PG / K, quoiqu'avec Chizuru c'est vraiment limite XD  
**Disclaimer : **tout appartient toujours à m'sieur Kubo ; sauf la pluie.  
Note : sequel de deux fragments écrits pour 7 liens, thèmes : "tempête" et "livre"  
Dédicace : pour Nelja qui voulait une suite à cette dernière.

fic écrite pour 6variations, thème : "dehors, il pleut"

oOo

Il n'y a qu'Orihime pour se réjouir de la pluie…

« Mais non, intervient Chizuru : regarde un peu son uniforme ! moi aussi j'adore quand il pleut ! aaah, bien sûr ça sera encore mieux quand elle sera allée danser un peu sous la pluie et que sa chemise sera trempée-  
- Pas question ! rugit Tatsuki sans pour autant pouvoir faire taire Chizuru.  
- Mais rien que voir comment la fraîcheur de l'air fait ressortir ses- mpff ! »  
Seule solution : la bâillonner. « Ta gueule !  
- Rhoo, c'que t'es rabat-joie, proteste-t-elle quand elle parvient à se libérer. C'est pas juste : déjà que c'est toi qui rafleras tout si Hime va effectivement danser sous la pluie…  
- N'importe quoi !  
- Mais si. Je peux essayer de la tripoter un peu pour la réchauffer, mais si elle s'enrhume c'est _toi_ qui iras la soigner chez elle et qui pourras la voir avec ses jolies joues toutes rouges et ses grands yeux tout brillants et qui te coucheras avec elle pour faire tomber sa fièvre et-  
- N'importe quoi ! répète Tatsuki, encore plus fort, devant cette envolée.  
- Orihime a vraiment beaucoup de succès, soupire Michiru sans s'inquiéter de leur dispute. Hein Ryō ?  
- Mmh. »

Succès ou pas, Orihime regarde juste tomber la pluie par la fenêtre de leur salle de classe, apparemment hypnotisée par le spectacle de l'eau dégringolant du ciel. Mais brusquement, elle fait volte-face, un sourire radieux aux lèvres.  
« Ne, Tatsuki-chan, tu as vu comme il pleut ?  
- Oui, Orihime, j'ai vu.  
- C'est quelque chose de courant, tu sais, fait calmement Ryō.  
- Mais Tatsuki m'a promis que la prochaine fois qu'il pleuvrait autant, ça serait son tour de venir dormir chez moi, rayonne-t-elle.  
- Aaaaah, hurla Chizuru avant de se lamenter de plus belle : c'est vraiment, vraiment injuste ! et moi alors ?! Hime, mon tour viendra-t-il un jour ? »  
Alors qu'elle se résigne presque à son triste sort, l'idée lui vient de demander à Tatsuki de la laisser filmer leurs prochains ébats : d'accord, elle n'était pas très féminine, mais ça serait mieux que rien… mal lui en a pris ; la conversation s'arrête là et le sujet de qui dormait chez qui ne sera plus abordé ce jour-là de toute la Seconde 3, non plus que l'innocent de la pluie qui tombe encore à verse dehors…

Dormir chez Orihime est toujours une aventure. D'abord, il faut que Tatsuki explique à sa mère qu'elle y reste, oui, malgré la pluie, elles ont un exposé à finir. Non, ça ne risque rien, promis. Non, elles ne seraient pas mieux chez les Arisawa : elles auront plus de calme chez Inoue.  
Et puis, il faut y aller. Courir sous la pluie plutôt que s'abriter sous leur parapluie, parce que ça fait tellement plaisir à Orihime qu'elles fassent la course ensemble et avec les gouttes de pluie.

Ensuite, elle n'a pas oublié sa promesse : faire goûter à son amie sa boisson spéciale pour les jours de pluie, la grenadine chaude. (A part que c'est trop sucré, mais ça, elle en a désormais l'habitude, Tatsuki admet que c'est bon, effectivement.)

Et plus encore que le breuvage, entendre Orihime annoncer qu'elle a un tiroir spécial pour elle lui fait encore plus chaud au cœur :  
« Je me suis dit que si tu veux passer à l'improviste, ça t'évitera d'aller jusqu'au convini : regarde, je t'ai choisi une brosse à dents rose, des sous-vêtements de rechange, et je te laisse choisir le pyjama que tu veux parce que là je ne sais pas lequel tu préfères. Va prendra ta douche, pendant que je prépare le repas.  
- Et toi ? et tu ne veux pas que je t'aide ?  
- C'est gentil, mais je peux le faire toute seule. Et puis en fait, j'ai envie de cuisiner pour toi aujourd'hui, alors je voudrais le faire seule cette fois. Je prendrai mon bain pendant que ça cuira.  
- Bon, comme tu préfères. »

C'est là que la grande aventure commence. Ce soir-là, que lui servira Orihime ? quel plat exotique made in son imagination débordante sortira-t-elle ? L'énoncé du menu, à chaque fois, emplit Tatsuki d'appréhension. Elle a beau savoir par expérience que c'est toujours bon même si c'est inattendu, les mélanges d'Orihime surprennent toujours.  
O-nigiri aux fruits, hambāgu (dont elle ne cherche pas à deviner la composition exacte en légumes) et glace maison aux haricots rouges (elle ne se risquera pas non plus à lui demander la recette ; même si c'est délicieux, certaines choses doivent garder le charme de l'inconnu).

Et puis elles parlent, pendant et après le repas, de tout et de rien, des devoirs à finir, des garçons, de leurs amies, de l'école, de films et de musique…

Et la dernière aventure de ce voyage au pays d'Orihime, quand il se fait tard, blotties sous les draps côte à côte, qu'elles n'arrivent plus à maintenir une conversation… Orihime part en monologue et improvise une histoire, dans le noir, alors que Tatsuki sombre lentement dans les brumes du sommeil. Elle s'endort bercée par le son de la voix de son amie qui invente des contes dont elle regrette toujours de ne plus se souvenir au réveil.  
Ce soir-là, accompagnée du chuchotis de l'averse qui tape encore contre le rebord de sa fenêtre, elle lui parle de ces cordes de pluie qui relient le ciel à la terre, les étoiles aux hommes et les cœurs entre eux.  
Comme chaque fois, Tatsuki se répète chaque mot, fait écho en pensée à cette histoire, tente de l'imprimer dans ses souvenirs. Mais peu à peu, les murmures d'Orihime et de la pluie dehors se fondent en un seul, qui raconte toutes les histoires de la nuit et qui se perd dans le fil de ses rêves.

oOo

voili-voilou, un thème de plus sur nos deux amies ; je ne sais pas encore si j'en ferai d'autre(s) ou pas, mais ça me plairait bien... si par chance l'inspiration revenait : on peut toujours espérer éè


	14. un monde dans une ampoule cassée

**Titre** : un petit monde dans une boule de verre cassée  
**Auteur** : ylg  
**Base** : Bleach  
**Personnages/Couple** : Arisawa Tatsuki, Inoue Orihime  
**Gradation** : G / K  
**Disclaimer** : Kubo Tite

**Continuité** : début de série, zéro spoil

**Prompt** : "changer une ampoule"  
(proposé par Nelja, pour un mème avec des couples tenus secrets - ici Tatsuki/Orihime)

**Nombre de mots** : 365

oOo

Depuis que Tatsuki la connaît, passer la soirée chez Orihime ça promet souvent d'étranges micro-aventures. Même quelque chose d'aussi ordinaire qu'une ampoule grillée peut mener à une discussion des plus bizarres.

Clic, clic, l'ampoule de la chambre ne réagit plus quand on appuie sur l'interrupteur.

« Tu crois qu'elle est cassée ?  
- 'Sais pas. Voyons ça. »

Ça demande de grimper sur une chaise pour atteindre le plafonnier et la dévisser :  
« 'ttention c'est chaud, ne te brûle pas et ne tombe pas ! »

Gling, gling, fait l'ampoule quand Tatsuki la secoue près de son oreille.  
« Ouep, elle m'a l'air d'être fichue. »

Il ne faut pas plus que ce geste pour qu'Orihime délaisse les considérations triviales de « comment diagnostique-t-on une panne d'électricité et comment y remédier » :  
« Tu crois qu'on peut écouter la lumière dans une ampoule comme on dit qu'on entend la mer dans un coquillage ?  
- Pas vraiment. En tout cas, le filament de celle-ci est mort.  
- Où passe la lumière du coup ? »

Le professeur de physique au lycée répondrait qu'elle cesse simplement de passer. Mais il n'est pas question de physique ici ; Orihime connaît toutes ses leçons par cœur et sait les appliquer, mais là elle préfère donner libre cours à son imagination.

« La lumière passe d'un pic à l'autre par le pont du filament, mais il y en a toujours pour tomber jusqu'à nous. Le filament pourrait être la route d'un autre monde où vit la lumière. Le même que celui des fantômes... Maintenant que sa passerelle est coupée, que devient la lumière prisonnière de l'ampoule ?  
- Ça serait joli... reconnaît Tatsuki. Mais en attendant il te faut une ampoule neuve, tu sais. Tu ne vas pas passer tes soirées dans le noir.  
- Y'a des tas de trucs qui vivent dans le noir. Pas forcément méchant comme on croit quand on est petit.  
- Bien sûr. Tu me raconteras ça quand la lumière sera revenue, Ok ? Tu n'as une ampoule de rechange ?  
- Ah, non. J'en achèterai demain. »

En attendant, elles finissent la soirée à la lueur de bougies parfumées. Et Orihime, comme promis, invente une histoire sur le noir et la lumière, le monde entre les deux et ses habitants, et les passerelles qui les relient.


	15. Chizuru

**Titre** : tactiles attentions  
**Auteur** : ylg  
**Base** : Bleach  
**Personnages/Couples** : Arisawa Tatsuki, Inoue Orihime, Honshō Chizuru  
**Gradation** : PG-13 / T  
**Disclaimer** : Kubo Tite

**Prompt** : "- Si tu te rappelais la configuration de l'échiquier, abruti, pourquoi est ce que tu l'a pas remis en place ?"  
D'après PresKunange  
pour un Arbre à Drabbles (19 juin-10 juillet 09 chez Drakys)

**Nombre de mots** : 100

oOo

« Pourquoi est-ce que tu l'as pas remise en place ? C'était même plus indécent, ça frôlait le porno, là ! » s'étonne Tatsuki après avoir, une fois de plus, éloigné les attentions tactiles de Chizuru envers Orihime à grands coups de karate.

« Mais elle disait des choses gentilles, pas indécentes.  
- Et t'as vu où elle avait ses mains ?  
- Ben... non, pas vraiment, elles étaient plutôt hors de vue. Et puis comme tu ne disais rien...  
- J'étais occupée à répondre au prof principal ! Tu peux bien dire Stop toi-même quand ça va trop loin, non ?  
- Hum...  
- J'vais finir par croire que ça te plaît... »


	16. de retour

**Titre** : de retour enfin  
**Auteur** : ylg  
**Base** : Bleach  
**Personnages/Couple** : Inoue Orihime/Arisawa Tatsuki  
**Gradation** : PG / K-plus  
**Disclaimer** : Kubo Tite

**Continuité** : spéculatif post-arc des Arrancar/guerre d'hiver

**Prompt** : « premier baiser » pour Lied (Saint Valentin '11)  
**Nombre de mots** : 100

oOo

Orihime est enfin de retour de… où elle avait disparu. Sa première réaction est de courir se jeter dans les bras de Tatsuki.

- Tu m'as tellement manqué !  
Si tu savais comme je suis désolée d'avoir eu à partir sans te dire au-revoir, sans t'expliquer…  
J'avais peur de te mettre en danger, tu n'aurais pas voulu me laisser partir, bien sûr tu aurais voulu venir aussi et…

Une main cherche son visage, des doigts s'entrelacent.

- Oh, si c'était à refaire, c'est toi que je serais venue voir !

Et elle lui fait partager le goût de larmes de ses lèvres.


	17. des fragments

quelque chose d'un peu inhabituel cette fois ; la prochaine ficlet sera plus classique.

**Titre : **Des promesses  
**Auteur :** ylg  
**Base : **Bleach  
**Couple : **Inoue Orihime & Arisawa Tatsuki  
**Genre : **varié  
**Gradation : **de G / K à PG-13 / T  
**Disclaimer : **propriété de Kubo Tite (et Tom Siddell), je ne cherche pas à me faire de sous avec.

**Prompt : **« 10 micro-fics » pour Nelja (septembre '09)  
**Continuité :** ça va être flou  
**Nombre de mots : **250 au total

oOo

1. Angst:  
_J'étais pourtant censée la protéger !_  
(o5)

2. AU:  
« La fille aux cheveux courts, mal teints... Inoue ? Non, elle ne parle jamais à personne. Elle a été persécutée plus jeune et depuis elle s'est complètement murée. 'Cherche pas Arisawa, ça fait depuis des années maintenant, on en tirera plus rien. »  
(40)

3. Crack:  
Chizuru réclame, « Tatsukiii je t'en prie, si je ne peux pas faire de Hime ma femme, laisse-moi au moins être sa demoiselle d'honneur ! »  
(25)

4. Crossover: [Gunnerkrigg Court]  
« ...votre nouveau professeur d'anglais, Anthony Carver. »  
Ayant croisé son regard juste une fois, Orihime, bouche bée, déclare « J'attends beaucoup de lui ! »  
(20)

5. First Time:  
« Bon sang, j'ai l'impression qu'on l'a déjà fait encore et encore dans toutes les positions possibles et imaginables, à cause de Chizuru ! (et d'avoir tenté de te mettre avec Ichigo.) Pourquoi ça ne pas être juste toi et moi ? »  
(40)

6. Fluff:  
« Je t'ai préparé un repas super-spécial. Avec trois desserts ! »  
(10)

7. Humor:  
« On dirait que vous êtes mariées, toutes les deux. Est-ce que je serais convaincante dans le rôle l'amante ?  
- Ta gueule, Chizuru. »  
(20)

8. Hurt/Comfort:  
Elles ont joué à ce jeu de toutes les meilleures amies : enterrer une boîte avec dedans un cadeau pour l'autre, à ouvrir dans dix ans. Dedans, une mèche de cheveux châtain, nouée d'un joli ruban – le sceau d'une promesse.  
(40)

9. Smut:  
Nue, Orihime ôte, l'une après l'autre, ses deux barrettes, et s'allonge auprès de Tatsuki.  
(25)

10. UST:  
Orihime aime Ichigo et Tatsuki a promis de l'aider. C'est gars bien, il saura la rendre heureuse, lui. Si _elle_ ne le peut pas...  
(25)


	18. un dragon et Tanabata

**Titre : **Si on ajoutait un dragon à Tanabata...  
**Auteur : **ylg  
**Base : **Bleach  
**Personnages : **Orihime & Tatsuki  
**Genre : **doux-amer  
**Gradation : **G / K  
**Disclaimer : **propriété de Kubo Tite, je ne cherche pas à me faire de sous avec.

**Thème : **B#3, « destin » pour 7 liens  
**Nombre de mots : **300

oOo

« Crois-tu que les noms soient prédestinés ? » demande un jour Orihime. Elles viennent de remplir un formulaire plein de données officielles et elle contemple sur le papier les traits qui composent son identité. Difficile de s'y reconnaître...

« Que tu sois une princesse séparée de son mari avec quelques jours par an seulement pour vous voir... Non je n'y crois pas. »  
Plus exactement Tatsuki ne veut pas y croire. C'est une jolie légende mais dans la réalité ça serait trop dur, trop triste à vivre. Et puis, personnellement, elle s'en méfie. Parce que...  
« Moi je n'aime pas mon nom.  
- Il sonne bien pourtant.  
- Mais il est moche à l'écrit. Le sens de l'honneur, ça va bien quand on se bat selon les règles du dojo. Mais dans la vraie vie... »  
Dans la vraie vie une fois encore les choses sont toujours moins belles. Dans la vraie vie, le pragmatisme accomplit plus de choses que le code de l'honneur.

Orihime n'envisage pas cet aspect des choses et préfère rêver à l'autre idéogramme :  
« Mais un dragon au moins c'est toujours quelque chose de bien, » assure-t-elle.  
Dans les légendes les dragons peuvent offrir bénédiction et protection et ils pourraient même servir de pont pour que deux amoureux séparés se rejoignent. Deux _autres_amoureux, et les princesses épousent rarement les dragons. Il existe une variété infinie de façons dont des personnalités différentes peuvent former des relations et il y a plusieurs manières positives bien différentes d'accomplir son destin, après tout.

Tatsuki n'a pas la conviction bulldozer de Chizuru que l'on peut circonvenir l'orientation des gens en étant assez insistante. Elle sait depuis le tout début quel est son rôle : celui d'abri, de soutien, et elle sera un jour forcée de laisser l'avant-scène à quelqu'un d'autre. Les choses sont comme ça...


	19. intelligence, maturité, ou manque

**Titre : **Intelligence versus (im)maturité ?  
**Auteur : **ylg  
**Base : **Bleach  
**Personnages : **Arisawa Tatsuki, Kurosaki Ichigo, Inoue Orihime, le reste de la classe  
**Genre : **gen  
**Gradation : **G / K  
**Disclaimer : **propriété de Kubo Tite, je ne cherche pas à me faire de sous avec.

**Thème : **B#2, « sagesse » pour 7 liens  
**Continuité/Spoil éventuel : **début de série ;  
peut se prendre en parallèle à un drabble de mon recueil plus général "'tas de cinglés" (/s/5396084/7/ ), sur les résultats d'examen  
**Nombre de mots : **350

oOo

Les premiers partiels sont passés, et Tatsuki attend avec impatience l'affichage des résultats. D'abord, bien sûr, pour savoir les siens. Et ensuite, de façon moins avouable... pour voir à quel point Ichigo et Orihime, respectivement, ont cartonné.  
Elle les connaît tous les deux depuis des années, mais ici, en première année de lycée, ça n'est pas le cas de tout le monde, et elle sait quels préjugés leur colle le regard des autres. Avec leurs cheveux trop clairs, trop vifs, et leurs caractères respectifs : renfermé et bagarreur pour lui, trop énergique et excentrique pour elle... ils passent pour un délinquant et une bimbo. Sans cervelle ni l'un ni l'autre, évidemment !

On va bien se marrer quand « ils » vont réaliser ce qu'il en est.  
Ichigo est posé et persévérant. Depuis des années il travaille avec une grande régularité pour obtenir d'excellents résultats.  
Orihime fait preuve d'une excellente mémoire et d'une étonnante logique, même si ses raisonnements paraissent fantaisistes. Elle professe un étrange mélange de sagesse et d'une folie douce raffraîchissante.

Tatsuki qui sait ce qu'il en est déteste que l'on prenne ses amis pour des imbéciles. Eux ne s'en n'énervent même plus ; avec la vie qu'ils ont menée chacun, ils ont compris de puis longtemps qu'il ne fallait pas se prendre la tête pour ce qui n'en mérite pas la peine. Même si c'est injuste qu'on les oblige à réussir mieux que les autres pour avoir la paix, avec un peu de motivation ça n'est pas si difficile. Ils sont capables de ne pas se laisser affecter par ce genre-là d'imbéciles, somme toute innoffensifs et savent réserver leur colère pour des sujets autrement plus importants : en un sens, ils sont bien plus sages qu'elle.

(Mais comme cette sagesse-là atteint rarement ceux qu'elle devrait, elle prend sur elle de le mettre en évidence pour les autres. En tant que déléguée de classe, elle a tout à fait le droit de faire remarquer aux élèves moins bons qu'ils doivent faire plus d'efforts. Pour les encourager. En tant qu'amie vengeresse, hum... non, elle ne va quand même pas se moquer _exprès_. Mais elle n'en pense pas moins !)

5396084


	20. mon nouveau Moi

**Titre : **Mon nouveau « moi »  
**Auteur : **ylg  
**Base : **Bleach  
**Personnages : **Inoue Orihime & Arisawa Tatsuki  
**Genre : **affirmation  
**Gradation : **PG / K-plus  
**Disclaimer : **propriété de Kubo Tite, je ne cherche pas à me faire de sous avec.

**Thème : **B#1, « uniforme » pour 7 liens  
**Continuité/**Spoil éventuel : arc _Fullbring_ - juste une description du _make-over_, rien sur le scenario.  
**Nombre de mots : **430~

oOo

Les voilà maintenant en deuxième année...  
Orihime a désormais assez de confiance en elle pour se démarquer et se mettre en valeur.

Pour qui la connaît bien, son changement de coiffure en est une preuve. Elle n'abandonnera jamais, jamais, les barrettes de fillette offertes autrefois par son frère, mais elle les porte désormais comme un bijou, agrafées à son col, et non plus dans ses cheveux. Elle a juré il y a plusieurs années déjà que plus jamais elle ne couperait ses cheveux court, elle en assume fièrement la belle couleur cuivrée. Elle s'est néanmoins débarrassée de sa frange enfantine et encadre joliment son visage de mèches raccourcies – le reste de ses cheveux longs s'épanouissant librement dans son dos.  
Non, elle n'a plus peur, ni des autres élèves jalouses ni des professeurs. Elle est une bonne élève et une bonne camarade et plus personne ne lui cherchera noise.

Et pour les gens qui la connaissent moins bien et ne voient pas toutes ces subtilités, les chaussettes crèvent les yeux.  
Ah, les chaussettes... Étirées à l'infini, les socquettes blanches de son uniforme, elle les a remplacées par des bas qui tiennent bien au-dessus du genou, à la rencontre de sa jupe. Ça distrait le regard de sa poitrine. Il y a maintenant équilibre entre deux zones et le regard qui valdingue de l'une à l'autre finit toujours par remonter jusqu'à ses yeux au lieu de rester coincé plus bas : voyons s'il y a aussi joli plus haut, et, que oui !  
Et puis ça renforce encore l'impression qu'elle soit plus grande qu'elle n'est réllement – quoique depuis l'an dernier elle ait effectivement grandi. En plus d'avoir mûri.

Tatsuki laisse faire ces changements d'apparence sans protester désormais.  
Ça va renforcer l'attention qu'elle recevra, c'est vrai. Mais non seulement elle est là au cas où ça déborderait, mais en plus Orihime est assez grande pour se défendre elle-même.  
Et puis zut, de toute façon, pourquoi aurait-elle à cacher ses charmes ?  
Juste parce que plusieurs garçons (et Chizuru) ont frôlé la crise d'apoplexie le premier jour de classe en la voyant dans son nouvel uniforme ? Parce que d'autres filles vont être jalouses que ça lui aille si bien et à elles moins ?  
Nan. Objectivement, ça n'est pas sa faute à elle, si les gens sont tous ce qu'ils sont. Et puis de toute façon dans leur classe, ils se connaissent tous bien, désormais, et ils ont laissé la jalousie, l'envie, la frustration, tout ça derrière eux. Alors voilà.

Orihime porte l'uniforme du lycée et le porte bien. Et en-dessous elle a bien le droit d'être elle-même !


	21. comme une éclipse

**Titre : **Comme une éclipse  
**Auteur : **ylg  
**Base : **Bleach  
**Personnages : **Arisawa Tatsuki, Inoue Orihime (/Kurosaki Ichigo)  
**Genre : **distance/un peu de zarbi  
**Gradation : **PG / K-plus  
**Disclaimer : **propriété de Kubo Tite, je ne cherche pas à me faire de sous avec.

**Thème : **B#4, « coucher de soleil » pour 7 liens  
**Continuité/Spoil éventuel : **je crois que le chapitre s'appelait « Goodbye Halcyon Days » (arc des Arrancar, avant le départ pour Hueco Mundo... et ensuite jusqu'au bout.)  
**Nombre de mots : **444

oOo

Orihime représente le soleil de la vie pour Tatsuki. Entre la couleur chaude de ses cheveux et le rayonnement de son sourire...  
Le jour où elle disparaît brusquement, son monde s'écroule.

Elle se dit ensuite que c'est sa propre faute ; elle voyait bien que quelque chose n'allait pas mais elle pas osé lui en parler, attendant que les confidences viennent d'elle naturellement. Quelque part, elle pressent que c'est lié à Ichigo, à qui elle donnait sa bénédiction en ce qui la concerne : il est trop tard pour changer d'avis maintenant et se mettre à se méfier de lui.  
Elle sait qu'ils reviendront, et elle espère qu'ils lui expliqueront à ce moment-là.

Mais en attendant, il n'y a que le manque criant et l'incompréhension.

Que dirait Orihime elle-même si on lui volait son soleil ? Inventerait-elle un conte pour tromper son chagrin, le périple du soleil au pays de la nuit ?

Quand elle revient enfin, elle est comme voilée de nuées tristes.

« Je suis tellement désolée, Tatsuki-chan. Je ne peux pas te dire, même maintenant, où j'étais. Et avant de parti... Je ne pouvais dire au-revoir qu'à une personne seulement.  
- Et tu as préféré Ichigo. Je t'y ai encouragée : c'est ma faute alors.  
- Je pensais que toi tu comprendrais sans que j'aie à te le dire. »

Cela rejoint les réflexions de Tatsuki pendant cette longue absence : oui, elle était censée comprendre. Mais ça n'est pas pour autant qu'elle accepte aussi facilement qu'elle croyait...  
Et quand les explications arrivent, ce sont un conte à dormir debout. Ça ressemble à Orihime d'avant, pleine de rêves et d'inventions, et pourtant, quelque chose a changé ;

« Je suis partie au pays de la nuit. C'était le désert, un désert de sable froid. Les gens là-bas étaient morts mais continuaient à bouger et à parler. Ni des fantômes ni des zombies, autre chose. Ils avaient des trous à la place du cœur. »

Quand Orihime est partie, le soleil s'est bel et bien couché sur la vie de Tatsuki. Il a traversé la nuit et ne se relève plus si brillant qu'autrefois. Même maintenant qu'elle est revenue, quelque chose d'elle semble avoir disparu pour toujours. Et c'est Tatsuki qui a cette étrange réflexion, suite à une association d'idées bizarres digne de celles partagées autrefois par Orihime :

« Dis ? Tu crois à l'hiver nucléaire ? »

Heureusement, Orihime n'y relève rien de bizarre. Elle répond du tac au tac, et elle a beau confirmer d'une certaine manière les craintes passées de Tatsuki, c'est avec un sourire enfin rassurant :  
« Oui. Je l'ai vu. Mais ça ne devrait pas arriver ici. Je t'assure. L'hiver est fini. Le monde va bien. »


	22. à qui s en prendre

**Titre : **Ne s'en prendre qu'à elle-même  
**Auteur : **ylg  
**Base : **Bleach  
**Personnages : **Arisawa Tatsuki, Inoue Orihime, Kurosaki Ichigo  
**Genre : **catastroche  
**Gradation : **PG / K-plus  
**Disclaimer : **propriété de Kubo Tite, je ne cherche pas à me faire de sous avec.

**Thème : **B#6, « dispute » pour 7 liens  
**Continuité/Spoil éventuel : **arc des Arrancar, _Goodbye Halcyon Days_  
**Nombre de mots : **450

oOo

Tatsuki boude. Orihime a disparu, Ichigo fait semblant de ne pas savoir où ni pourquoi et pourtant, elle en est persuadée, il doit savoir quelque chose.  
C'était son meilleur ami jusqu'à ce qu'elle rencontre Orihime, ensuite c'est elle qui est devenue la première. Chance, en parallèle, Orihime a tout de suite beaucoup aimé Ichigo, il jusqu'ici il n'y a eu aucune jalousie entre les trois. Mais maintenant ils sont fâchés à cause de ça.

_C'était_ son meilleur ami et maintenant elle a perdu confiance en lui.  
Orihime ne lui parlait plus, Orihime ne lui fait plus assez confiance depuis l'été dernier. À mesure qu'elle s'est rapprochée d'Ichigo – et au début Tatsuki s'en est réjouie ! - elle s'est finalement éloignée d'elle.

Espèce d'imbécile de Tatsuki, se dit-elle : pourquoi avoir encouragé Orihime à courir après Ichigo si c'est pour lui en vouloir ensuite ? Faut savoir ce que tu veux. Comme elle ne peut plus s'en prendre qu'à elle-même, elle n'est pas prête de sortir de sa mauvaise humeur.  
Si encore elle s'était engueulée directement avec Orihime ça n'aurait pas duré : on ne peut pas se disputer avec Orihime ; dans sa gentillesse elle comprend et pardonne pour ainsi dire tout. Et puis c'est contagieux.  
Seule face à son absence Tatsuki s'en veut terriblement. Elle ne peut pas se pardonner à elle-même de l'avoir laissée filer comme ça.

Le pire c'est quand Chizuru se pointe et l'engueule elle de n'avoir pas avoir assez bien gardé sa princesse.  
« Tu avais un double avantage ! Un corps de fille pour rester à ses côtés quelles que soient les circonstances et une personnalité masculine pour vouloir la protéger même si elle n'en avait pas eu besoin !  
- J'suis pas un mec, bordel.  
- T'es censée être sa meilleure amie, comment t'as pu laisser arriver ça ? Pourquoi t'as pas mieux tenu ton rôle ? »

D'habitude c'est presque une plaisanterie, là ça devient sérieux et violent. Des mots durs volent. Ça en vient presque à une gifle de Chizuru que Tatsuki bloque facilement, mais l'effet est le même que si elle l'avait reçue.  
Tatsuki rage, peste, mais au final s'excuse.  
Elle promet qu'elle la retrouvera. Comment, elle ne sait pas. Mais il faudra bien. Elle va prendre son courage à deux mains et cuisiner Ichigo, exiger enfin des explications...

...et c'est là que lui aussi disparaît sans prévenir. Lui et la moitié de sa petite bande.

C'est déjà la deuxième fois qu'ils disparaissent ainsi. La dernière fois Tatsuki savait au fond d'elle qu'Orihime reviendrait bientôt saine et sauve. Elle lui avait promis avant de s'en aller. Mais maintenant, avec l'hiver venu, et sans un mot pour la prévenir, elle n'est plus sûre de rien. Bon sang !


	23. ce qu elle a vu

**Titre : **Raconte-moi  
**Auteur : **ylg  
**Base : **Bleach  
**Personnages : **Arisawa Tatsuki & Inoue Orihime  
**Genre : **un peu glauque  
**Gradation : **PG~ / T-moins  
**Disclaimer : **propriété de Kubo Tite, je ne cherche pas à me faire de sous avec.

**Thème : **B#7, « cauchemar » pour 7 liens  
**Continuité/Spoil éventuel : **après l'arc des _Arrancar_  
**Nombre de mots : **400+

oOo

On va faire comme si rien n'avait changé, décide Tatsuki devant le silence d'Orihime. Comme si de rien n'était. Passer du temps ensemble. Faire confiance à Orihime, parce que qu'est-ce qu'elle peut bien faire d'autre ? Attendre qu'elle lui raconte, d'elle-même, ce qu'elle voudra bien. Et revenir à une vie normale.

Ça veut dire prévoir une nuit à passer entre copines. Comme au bon vieux temps.  
Manger ensemble, ah, la cuisine loufoque d'Orihime ! Même retrouver ça lui fait plaisir. C'est tellement unique, mine de rien ça lui manquait aussi.  
Choisir et regarder un film, toutes les deux, quelque chose de léger cette fois, pas d'histoire d'horreur. Une comédie de romantique, pour les jeunes filles qu'elles sont censées être.  
Dormir côte à côte. Et avant de dormir...

« Raconte-moi une histoire ? »

Tatsuki a bien fait exprès de ne pas demander « ton » histoire. « Ce qui c'est passé » ? Non. Elle laisse le choix à Orihime. Et puis de toute façon, à ce stade, elle n'y pensait presque plus. Elle croit à leur soirée entre amies normale. Tant pis pour ce silence qu'elles masquent, elle passe un bon moment ainsi et elle aimerait autant que ça dure.

« Oh oui, une histoire. Avec des fantômes. »

Il y a toujours eu des trucs bizarres dans les histoires d'Orihime. Des robots tueurs et des animaux gentils. Ça n'est pas toujours drôle. Ça n'est pas toujours joli. Mais c'est toujours intéressant. Et cette fois, c'est devenu... bizarre dans un sens dérangeant.

Les fantômes d'Orihime ont toujours été un peu spéciaux, mais là ça devient... presque grotesque. Et terrifiant.  
Un trou à la place du cœur.  
Des yeux qui repoussent.  
Des bras coupés... qui ne repoussent pas tous.

Tatsuki s'en sent elle-même un trou qui se creuse dans la poitrine, l'envie de fermer lex yeux très fort pour ne plus voir ce sourire qui semble maintenant forcé et les bras liés à imaginer les horreurs qu'Orihime a pu voir pendant son absence, où qu'elle soit partie et constater qu'elle n'aurait de toute façon rien pu faire pour l'aider, même en sachant plus tôt.

« Orihime. C'est ça que tu vois la nuit désormais ? »


	24. certaines choses ne changeront pas

**Titre : **Certaines choses ne changeront jamais  
**Auteur : **ylg  
**Base : **Bleach  
**Personnages : **Arisawa Tatsuki - Inoue Orihime - Kurosaki Ichigo - Kuchiki Rukia  
**Genre : **doux-amer  
**Gradation : **PG / K-plus  
**Disclaimer : **propriété de Kubo Tite, je ne cherche pas à me faire de sous avec.

**Thème : **B#5, « cœur » pour 7 liens  
**Continuité : **disons post-_Arrancar_ ; mais pas de spoil pour autant  
**Nombre de mots : **500

oOo

Orihime aimera Ichigo pour toujours.  
Et lui, jamais il ne saura répondre à ses sentiments. Tatsuki le connaît, depuis le temps : s'il avait pu, ça serait fait depuis longtemps.  
Tout comme elle connaît Oirhime, depuis un peu moins longtemps mais plus à fond. C'est un premier amour qui ne s'éteindra jamais complètement. Ça cessera peut-être de faire mal.

Elle n'y croit pas pour l'instant, mais elle aimera sans doute quelqu'un d'autre plus tard. Sans pour autant arrêter de l'aimer lui. Il faudra beaucoup de compréhension de la part du quelqu'un en question pour comprendre qu'elle y a renoncé depuis longtemps et que les anciens sentiments ne font pas d'ombre aux nouveaux.

Elle, elle sait. Et elle sait d'autant plus comme c'est compliqué que la réalisation est récente.  
Elle ne croit pas non plus qu'Orihime verra jamais en elle autre chose qu'une amie. Une plus que super meilleure amie. Mais pas une amoureuse.  
Ce n'est pas grave.  
Elle aussi a appris à renoncer et sait que même si un jour elle vient à s'amouracher de quelqu'un d'autre, ça n'enlèvera rien à son affection pour Orihime et leur amitié.

Orihime a dit que si Ichigo était amoureux pour de bon de Rukia ça serait plus facile pour elle de s'effacer, parce qu'elle les aime si fort tous les deux. Ça, Tatsuki le comprend presque trop bien.  
Au début, elle s'est étonnée un peu de la voir le choisir lui, parmi tant de garçons. Mais elle reconnaît que, même s'il n'est pas pour elle au final, il aurait dû être un bon choix.  
Et elle s'est dit aussi que oui, ça serait une bonne solution : Ichigo avec Kuchiki et ils pourraient avoir des aventures dans leur monde bizarre, et elle à consoler Orihime de retour à leur vie normale. Côté cœur ça ne s'est pas fait, pas encore en tout cas, et côté vie c'est parti en sucette.  
C'est dommage : dans la vie, tout ne se déroule pas comme on voudrait.

Jusqu'à il n'y a pas si longtemps, Tatsuki se pensait dans le rôle du chevalier servant qui protègerait toujours Orihime. Et c'est en passe de devenir l'inverse. Orihime s'est découvert des aptitudes bizarres et s'est retrouvée entraînée dans le monde paranormal, laissant Tatsuki derrière.

Mais maintenant qu'Orihime est revenue, elle promet qu'elle va tout lui raconter. Ça prendra juste un peu de temps. Et elle confirme aussi ce que Tatsuki savait déjà : même si la vie leur joue des tours, il y aura toujours un lien entre elles. Leurs sentiments ne s'effaceront jamais, jamais.

Orihime pose la main sur la poitrine de Tatsuki, songeuse.  
« Tu sais, le coup du fil rouge du destin ? Il y a aussi des chaînes qui relient les âmes et les cœurs. Si la mienne n'est pas attachée à Ichigo, je voudrais qu'à la place elle le soit à toi. Ce serait mieux, non ? Et comme une chaîne c'est tellement plus solide qu'un ruban... »

Tatsuki retire délicatement la main d'Orihime et la serre ensuite très fort : effectivement, certaines choses sont solides et ne changent jamais.


	25. comme un rêve

**Titre** : Anniversaire surprise  
**Auteur** : ylg  
**Base** : Bleach  
**Personnages/Couple** : Tatsuki & Orihime  
**Gradation** : G / K  
**Disclaimer** : Kubo Tite

**Prompt** : « ...Je rêve, c'est ça ? » »  
d'après Modocanis sur un Arbre à Drabbles chez Drakys (11 au 17 juillet '12)  
+ Jour International du Femslash (samedi mi-juillet)

**Nombre de mots** : 100

oOo

- Je rêve, c'est ça ? demande Orihime, émerveillée.

Autour d'elles, la chambre est décorée de guirlandes de fleurs en papier très colorées et de petits lampions. Sur la table basse au milieu trônent un joli paquet cadeau et une pile de pâtisseries, l'un et les autres déjà délicieux rien qu'à le regarder.

- Ah, non, bien sûr. Si je rêvais il y aurait aussi des poissons volants et les présentateurs de la télé qui joueraient du tuba sur un tandem. Et ça ne serait même pas mon anniversaire...  
(Que plus personne ne lui avait fêté depuis quand ?)

Tatsuki se contente de sourire.


End file.
